Kocoum's Eternal Blossom
by lilbrig01
Summary: Pocahontas has a little sister one who is only some what like her sister. She likes adventure, but she knows there needs to be limitations. She is also in love with Kocoum, who asked for her sisters hand and has no idea she exists or does he? What do you do when the man you love is the man your sister hates, the one she is to marry? Aiyanna's journey isn't going to be an easy one.
1. Thank You Kocoum

Being the little sister of Pocahontas is well complicated. I love my sister I do and I love adventure as much as she does, but she can take things a little too far. I mean I do too at times, but not near as often as she does. How rude of me I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Aiyanna it means eternal blossom. I look much like Pocahontas except I'm shorter and my eyes are lighter brown then hers. Right now I'm currently running through the forest looking for my trouble making sister. I ignore the singing around me and focus on the task at hand. I find her on the cliffs I say, "Pocahontas I have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been sister?" She turns to me and says, "I'm sorry Aiyanna I have been wondering around the spirits have been buzzing all around me today. Have you felt them too?" I had felt them something about today is going to be big for us both. I say, "Yes Sister I have felt them." She smiles at me widely and I return the gesture. I notice Nakoma in a canoe below us and I hear her say, "Pocahontas, Aiyanna your father's back! Come down here!" we turn to each other and say, "He's back!" Flick buzzes with excitement and as we walk towards the forest she says, "Come on Meeko!" We get barely into the forest then she stops I say, "Pocahontas what..." but my words fade off as she jumps off the cliff into the water. I hear Nakoma say no not that way and I roll my eyes as Meeko and Flick jump off after her. I walk off into the forest not wanting to freak out my father when he just returned from war.

I got back to camp at the same time as Pocahontas and Nakoma. The tribe was crowded my father as he talked about how fierce Kocoum fought. Father said no one fought fiercer then Kocoum did, which I don't doubt even a little there is no fiercer person then Kocoum. I've had a crush on him since I was small. Pocahontas says he's too serious that I've wasted feeling on such a boring man, but I don't find him boring he's far from it. He is serious, but he has a fun side I just know it! I wish he'd notice me, but he hasn't and I'm the chief's daughter for goodness sake! Sigh whoever he marries will be sooooooooo lucky! I here Nakoma say, "Oh he is so handsome." I turn to her and say, "That man is beyond handsome!" We giggle, but Pocahontas rolls her eyes and says, "Especially that smile." Ok so Kocoum doesn't smile much maybe he hasn't had reason to yet. Father says we feast in his honor and Nakoma and jump up and down and make our noises then Pocahontas and I make our way to father. He says as we approach him, "My daughters." I say, "Welcome home father." He smiles as he hugs us and says, "Seeing you two brings me great joy." Pocahontas says, "I'm so glad you've come home safely." I nod my agreeance. He puts his arms around us and says, "Come with me we have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you two have been doing."

I caught my father up on my life then Pocahontas starts telling father about her dream which I've heard about a million times already so I kind of zone out. I tune back when father says, "Yes something exciting is going to happen." Pocahontas asks, "Really what?" I'm curious too it sounds exciting the way father looks. He says, "Kocoum has asked for your hand in marriage." I freeze Pocahontas says something, but I don't hear it. I mumble out and excuse me and walk as calmly as I can out of fathers home. I see Kocoum and I freeze he looks up at me and I take off running tears falling down my face. The man of my dreams is going to marry my sister and she hates him. I just keep running I don't look back or stop I need to be away from everyone and everything not even grandmother Willow can make me feel better right now. I finally come to in a clearing with no one around and I collapse to the ground crying not only did loose the man of my dreams I never had a chance with him and he chose my sister over me. I consider going to see grandmother Willow, but I know Pocahontas is there and I can't face her.

I just keep crying there alone and then I hear, "Why are you crying?" I'd recognize that deep voice anywhere. I turn red eyed and puffy to see Kocoum there. I just sat there so he asked again, "Why are you crying?" I sigh and say, "It doesn't matter." He walks to me and offers me his hand and says, "I'm Kocoum." I offer him a tearful smile as he pulls me off the ground and say, "I know I'm Aiyanna." He nods, "The chief's youngest daughter. You've grown up well." I smile softly at him and say, "Thank you Kocoum." He nods no smile in sight and says, "Have you seen your sister? I can't find her anywhere." My smile drops and I sigh, "I suspect you won't find her unless she wants you to and right now no offence, but I don't think she wants you to." He sighs as well and says, "She could be in danger I need to know where she is." I roll my eyes and start to walk away as I say, "Pocahontas can handle herself. Her hiding places are mine as well I'm not going to tell you where they are. Good bye Kocoum." I start to storm off when he grabs my arm and says, "I am to be her husband tell me where she is." I roll my eyes again and tell him, "I don't care I will not tell you now let me go." He glares at me, but releases my arm. He sighs, "Fine I'll walk you back to camp. So at least one of you stays out of trouble." I glare at him and say, "I don't need to be looked after I can take care of myself." I go to storm away again this time he softly grabs my hand and says, "Please allow me to escort you back." I sigh and silently nod. He puts his hand on my lower back and starts leading me back to camp.

As soon as we're back one of the men in the tribe runs to us and says, "Come Kocoum, Aiyanna there is a tribe meeting about new invaders." Kocoum keeps his hand on my back as he leads me to our meeting place he takes a seat next to me as father begins. Father says, "My brothers we must know more about these visitors. Kaykata what do you see?" Kaykata gets up and walks to the fire and says, "These are not men like, strange beast…" that's when I stop listening and just hear the noises and see the pictures I jump and Kocoum pulls me so my head is in his chest and I don't have to see the horrifying of the smoke thing wraps around us and I jump back Kocoum stands tall and steps forward as he says, "Great Powhatan I will lead our warriors to the river and attack we will destroy these invaders like we destroyed those before." Father ever the planner says, "Kocoum in those battles we knew how to fight our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe the. Let us hope they are not here to stay." Kocoum nods to fathers orders. He tells the other warriors to get ready that they leave soon. He goes to walk out of the meeting place, but I grab his arm. He looks at me strangely most likely because we are the only two left in here. I get up on my very tip toes, because this man is so tall, and kiss his cheek. He looks shocked and I say, "Thank you Kocoum." I start towards the door and I hear him say, "For what?" I turn with a smile and say," Protecting me." I don't give him a chance to process my words before I'm out the door heading to think about anything, but where he is going right now.


	2. Kocoum speaks Kind of

I wonder off to find Pocahontas. I find her creeping around the waterfall I sneak up behind her and see what she's watching. I nearly scream when I see what it is. It's one of them a white monster! I say softly, "What are you doing their dangerous!?" she jumps, turns to me and says, "No their not sister and I'm just observing." She starts sneaking closer and I just stand back and watch her. She is getting way to close, but there is nothing I can do to stop her the man jumps out from behind the waterfall and aim a strange stick at Pocahontas she stands up and her hair flows in the wind. He lowers the stick and she just stands there staring at him and he stares back at her. He sets the stick down and approaches her, she takes off and makes it back to me we both run to the canoe she stops and he offer a hand and speaks in some weird language then the spirits are all around us and I sigh. Great Pocahontas' Destiny is with a pale face. Suddenly it's like we could understand him he got Pocahontas' name then said his was John Smith. He seemed to notice me and said, "And you are?" I sighed and kicked myself for it as I said, "Aiyanna. I'm her sister." He smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Pocahontas smiles and I just nod I need to get out of here. I look at Pocahontas and say where he can't understand, "I'm leaving my destiny is not with the pale face, but yours is I'll keep everyone away, but be weary and be careful I love you sister." She smiles at me and says, "I love you too sister and thank you." I turn to john Smith and switch back to his language as I say, "It was nice to meet you John Smith I shall see you soon, however I must leave now." He says, "Good bye Aiyanna it was an honor to meet you." I nod as I run off, back towards camp.

When I got back everyone was so out of control and panicked. I stopped one of the women and asked, "What happened?" she looked frantically at me and said, "The new invaders injured one of our own and no one can heal him." Just then father comes out of his tent and says, "These white men are dangerous. Stay away from them." Uh-oh. I trust Pocahontas' judgment about John Smith, but these other men are dangerous they hurt one of our own. I don't if keeping this secrete is a good idea or not, but he is her destiny the spirits told us so. How else would we suddenly understand him? I hope I'm doing the right thing and not something that will endanger our people. Why is this so complicated? Sigh.

Kocoum is standing by father so when father walks away I rush to Kocoum and said, "What happened are you alright?" He looks at me strangely and says, "I am fine one of our brothers is not as lucky. They had sticks that shot these things at us. We were just trying to observe." I can see it in his eyes he blames himself for all of this so I say, "Kocoum this isn't your fault you had no way of knowing this could happen. You were just trying to protect our people." He looks angry as he says, "It's my job to lead and protect my warriors today I failed one of them. So it is my fault." I take his face in my hands and make him look at me, I say, "Kocoum you couldn't have prevented this. Nothing could have. It could be you on that table and I couldn't bare that." He looks at me curiously and asks, "Why couldn't you bare?" I roll my eyes, "Because I love you, you idiot." As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could take them back, but before I could say anything else his lips were on mine. I stalled for a second then I kissed back full force. Then the drums started and we broke apart. He said, "I have dishonored my contract with your sister and ruined you I shall go to your father and tell him of this situation and see what he thinks we should do. We'll tell you his answer later Aiyanna." With that he swiftly walked away and I ran for a second time in two days to cry over Kocoum the greatest warrior in our village.

Kocoum P.O.V.

I lied to Aiyanna when I met her I knew exactly who she was and I know she knew who I was. I always saw her around she is so beautiful and kind, she is also very adventurous, much like her sister, but she knows that she has to limit things too. She doesn't push her limits as much as Pocahontas does. She likes to have some freedom, but understands and respects what her place is. I asked for Pocahontas' hand because it was what was expected of me not because it was something I wanted to do. I have no allusions I know Pocahontas thinks I'm too serious, but it never seemed to bother Aiyanna. I think Aiyanna understands that to protect our people and to keep peace I have to keep a level head with is why I know I must go to Chief Powhatan and tell him of what has happened between Aiyanna and I. I know I could pretend it never happened, but she has always caught my interest which no other women could do and the thought of her with another man makes my inner beast want to roar. No I shall have her hand I'll see to it. I know I sounded cruel the way I said what I said, but I'm not used to feeling what she has made me feel the last two days it's just so crazy. When I saw her crying I just wanted to make her stop when I saw how worried she was about me it made me feel like all the other warriors who have wives and people to come home to it was nice and when she was scared at that meeting I wanted to protect her. This woman is the women I'll marry, I'll make sure of it.

I walk into the chief's tent and say, "I need to talk to Chief Powhatan." He nods and says, "Of course Kocoum." I say, "I have breached my marriage agreement with your daughter." He looks surprised as he asks, "How?" I reply, "I kissed another female." He looks perplexed as he asks, "Who?" I sigh, "Your other daughter Aiyanna." He's silent for a moment and I have no idea if that's good or bad. Finally he says, "Well Aiyanna has admired you for years and Pocahontas well she was less than thrilled with the arrangement so here is how we shall solve this you will disregard you marriage arrangement to Pocahontas and you will have a new one with Aiyanna one you shall not break or there will be consequences. Do you understand me?" I nod my head swiftly and say, "Yes sir. Of course sir." He nods and we shake hands. Then I swiftly leave his tent and head to my own. I wish I could go find Aiyanna, but it's the father's duty to tell the daughter of a marriage. Well hopefully he'll tell her soon because I can't wait. I miss her already and I need to fix how I left things. I hope she doesn't hate me.


End file.
